1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to power generator devices for portable electronic devices, and particularly to a power generator device utilizing kinetics and a portable electronic device employing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Rechargeable batteries are widely used in portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants, and laptop computers, for example.
When recharging the rechargeable batteries, the rechargeable batteries generally need to be electrically connected to external power supplies (e.g., wall sockets) using power cords. If a user of a portable electronic device using a rechargeable battery fails to find an external power supply, or forgets to carry a power cord adapted to the rechargeable battery, the user may be unable to recharge the rechargeable battery.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.